


Breaking Point

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Billy Cooper comes to town he acts as a catalyst for Charlie and Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken Charlie all night and most of the morning, but he'd finally finished the calculations Don had asked for. All he wanted now was to drop them off and go back home and collapse into bed. Well, maybe shower first.  
  
He made his way through security, collected his visitor's pass and slipped it over his head. So tempting to rest his head against the walls of the elevator, let his eyes fall closed. He really needed to stop pulling multiple all nighters. First for his own work, then for Don ... at least it was the weekend. No classes to teach today. He yawned just as the elevator door slid open.   
  
He nodded at David and Colby, deep in some discussion about ... something.   
  
"Hey Charlie," Megan said, offering him a smile. "Those the figures Don asked for?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's in the conference room."  
  
Charlie followed her gaze and stiffened when he realized Don wasn't alone. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Don leaned against the bend of the conference table, one leg crossed over the other, smiling and relaxed. There were important things to be considering, of course, but now that Coop was here everything seemed infinitely more manageable. He listened attentively to Coop's latest story, trying to decide what percentage of it was bullshit when he saw Charlie hovering by Megan.   
  
"Hey, buddy," Don interrupted Coop mid-sentence. "Come on in. You remember Agent Cooper?"  
  
"Yeah, yes, of course," Charlie said, trying to force a smile. He shuffled the papers in his arms and hoped they wouldn't fall to the floor when he awkwardly extended his hand.  
  
"Hey, Charlie," Coop said, his gravelly voice warm and welcoming. "Good to see you again."  
  
Don couldn't help the grin. Coop always did that to him. "Got a couple of guys that ol' Coop here's tracked down before, so I thought he might be useful. Hey, are those the figures?" Don unfolded himself from the table and walked over to Charlie, brushing against Cooper's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." He handed Don the stack of papers and crossed his arms, telling himself that there was no reason to feel disconcerted by Cooper's presence. He was a nice guy; he was Don's friend. _And he's everything you're not. The brother Don always wished he had_. "Do ah--do you need anything else?"  
  
Don glanced at the papers quickly. Of course there was something else he needed. He needed Charlie to explain this to him. "Am I reading this right?" He leaned over the table, motioning for Charlie to join him at his side and listened closely as Charlie talked, breaking things down to where he could understand them, just like always. In the back of his mind he wondered if that was ever frustrating for him, to have to boil down things to their simplest form because he just wasn't capable of comprehending otherwise. Coop leaned on the opposite arm of the table, and Don could feel his gaze on his back, certain that he was looking at his ass. Some things never changed.  
  
"Thanks, Charlie," Don said, putting a grateful hand on his arm. "This'll help a lot. Oh," he started, snapping his fingers. "Since Dad's away and Coop's in town I thought we'd come over tonight, bring some food--you gonna be around?"  
  
"Yeah, I should be," he said, too tired to think of an excuse for why he'd be otherwise engaged. "Just give me a call first, okay?" He wasn't sure how long he'd be asleep; he might well sleep the rest of the day. As long as Don gave him a heads-up he'd probably have time for a shower before he and Coop arrived. Assuming they didn't get caught up in whatever it was they were working on and bag the whole idea.  
  
"No problem." Don patted him on the shoulder, a concerned look crossing his face. "Hey, go get some sleep, okay? You look like hell."  
  
A ghost of a smile curled Charlie's lips and he nodded, leaving the room.   
  
"And you," Don turned, pointing an accusing figure at Coop. "Stop checking out my ass at the office," he whispered. Coop just grinned at him, dropping him a quick wink and turning innocently to the papers in his hand.  
  
Actually, Charlie's figures proved to be just what they needed. Helped that the guys they were looking for were their own special brand of stupid, too. The whole thing was wrapped up by 6, nothing left but the paper work. Don balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Coop.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Are we really going to your brother's?" Coop asked, grabbing his jacket. "There are definitely a few other places I'd rather take you." His voice was low, deep, and Don arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Ancient history, Coop. Besides, you won't find a better audience than Charlie for your bullshit," Don laughed, hitting Cooper lightly in the stomach. Billy just shook his head and followed, watching as Don pulled out his phone to call his little brother.  
  
The highly irritating sound of a ringing phone woke him from a deep sleep. He fumbled in the dark, picking up just before it went to the answering machine. "Hello?" he asked groggily. This was clearly going to be one of those naps that took hours to wake up from.   
  
He told Don he was going to take a shower, confirmed that his older brother still had the house key and that he could just let himself in. Along with Cooper, of course.   
  
He also managed to cajole a promise that Don would bring him coffee, just the way he liked it.  
  
….  
  
Don juggled the coffee and his keys for a moment before Cooper finally took the steaming cups from him. "You are hopeless sometimes, Eppes."  
  
Opening the door, he grinned as he stood aside to let Coop in. "Yeah, well, that's why it's so important to have good backup." He took the cups back and headed into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable. Charlie? Hey, Charlie?" Don called.  
  
"Must be still in the shower," he muttered to himself, setting the coffee and food on the counter. He didn't know Coop was behind him until a warm body pressed against his back and lips found the side of his neck. In spite of himself, he found his head falling back, giving Coop better access. Shit, this was _not_ the place for this. "Knock it off, Coop. Come on. Charlie's upstairs."  
  
"You're awfully concerned about what he thinks of you, aren't you?"  
  
"He's my _brother_ ," Don replied as if that explained everything. He knew there was more to it than that, but he'd managed to keep all that below the surface for a long time. He was going to be damned if he'd let Billy Cooper pull it out of him.  
  
"Uh-huh." Cooper grunted noncomittally, taking a couple steps back at last.  
  
Charlie rubbed a towel over his hair but didn't bother to blow it dry. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a soft blue shirt, ran a hand through his hair and went downstairs.   
  
He still wasn't completely awake so he ignored both men entirely in favor of the coffee sitting on his counter. He took a long sip and closed his eyes in pure pleasure.  
  
 _Shit_ , Don thought, watching as Charlie crossed the room, hair still dripping, ecstasy in every line of his face as he drank. _How does he **do** that_?   
  
If he didn't know better Don would think that Charlie was teasing him on purpose, but that was patently ridiculous. Yet, Don stared at him, imprinting how Charlie looked just then on his mind without really realizing it. He completely missed the effect the same show was having on Coop.  
  
Shaking himself quickly, he knocked into Charlie's shoulder, careful to do it so he wouldn't spill anything, teasing, "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?"  
  
"Hey! The only reason I had to take a nap was because I was up all night and all morning slaving away on _your_ work. How about some gratitude?"  
  
"We brought you coffee, that's gratitude," Agent Cooper said with a grin.   
  
"True," Charlie said, raising his paper cup in acknowledgment before taking another long swallow. "Now feed me and I might forgive you."  
  
"Chinese food," Don said, pulling cartons out of the bag. "I got your favorite." Charlie's eyes lit up at that and he practically dived into the bag. He patted him on the back before handing Coop his food. Their hands touched and Coop held his gaze a moment. Don's eyes were hard, a wall, but his lips couldn't help curling into half a smirk. It was sweet of Coop to try after all this time, and deep down, Don knew he'd probably give in if he persisted. He pulled his hand away, leaving it up to Coop to decide if he was teasing or not.  
  
"You know, those figures of yours helped a lot. We caught the guys today." Don clapped Coop on the shoulder, smiling. "So, this is really Coop's treat. And he owes you $20."  
  
"Hey, c'mon..." Coop protested, his mouth full of egg roll.   
  
"Fair's fair, man. Not my fault you made a bad bet."  
  
"You bet against me?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.   
  
"Believe me, I won't be making that mistake again."   
  
Charlie nodded and grinned. "So you caught the guys?"  
  
"Yeah, your brother here put on quite a show."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Charlie asked. He leaned forward, food already all but forgotten. Don never told him these kinds of things, but Cooper might.  
  
"Yeah," Coop drawled, pulling a $20 out of his pocket and sliding it over to Charlie. "It was almost like the old days." He glanced at Don once before giving his full attention to Charlie. Now, here was someone that wasn't closed off to him. And he hadn't missed the delicious way Charlie's eyes had drooped closed at the first rush of coffee through his system. He leaned back on the counter, inches from Charlie but where he could still see Don.  
  
"Coop, he doesn't need to hear all this--," But Don's protest went unheeded as Coop launched into the story. It was pretty simple really. They'd been holed up in this burned out crack house, laughing about how clever they were when about 10 Federal agents stormed in on them. One idiot decided to pull out a gun and fire at them. Almost got one of his agents, too, because he wasn't focused in the right place. Don had tackled him to the ground seconds before the gun went off. The perp got two shots off before Don took him down. With his buddy dead, the other one decided to run. But again, Federal agents. When he'd looked up, Coop was cuffing him, shoving his face into the wall. He'd checked his agent out personally to make sure he wasn't injured before tearing him a new asshole.   
  
Cooper of course worked all the drama of the story, adding his own interpretation to the events. Charlie listened almost literally on the edge of his seat, his food getting cold. "And about 60% of that story is complete bullshit," Don quipped, passing them on his way to the living room. "I wouldn't believe him if I were you, Charlie."  
  
"God's honest truth," Cooper said, raising his right hand and ignoring Don's snort.  
  
Charlie looked at Don sharply when Agent Cooper mentioned the dead man. He knew that kind of thing had to affect Don more than he let on. At least, he hoped it did. Mostly. It was something he'd always been ambivalent about. He didn't want Don to be completely unaffected or okay with it, but he also didn't want him to be guilt ridden and afraid to take the shot when he had to. Don never discussed it with him, and it wasn't the kind of thing he could ask Cooper about. It had to come from Don himself or not at all.   
  
Now that the story was finished, Charlie finally remembered his food and his stomach complained that the only other thing he'd had to eat that day was the coffee Don and Agent Cooper brought for him.   
  
"So, Agent Cooper," he said between mouthfuls, "since you caught the guys does that mean you're headed back home already?"  
  
Cooper laughed. "It's just Coop, Charlie. Or Billy if you like." He stretched, putting his food on the counter and sliding a little closer. "Fugitive Recovery has me assigned here for the week, so I thought I'd stick around, see what life is like on the other side of the fence. See if maybe I can't get myself into some trouble while I'm here." His patented rogueish smile crossed his face, and he watched closely as Charlie swallowed hard around his mouthful of food.  
  
Don paused on his way out into the living room, watching as Coop turned on the charm. He should have seen that coming. "Hey, Charlie, does Dad have any beer around? I didn't see any in the fridge."  
  
"Yeah." Charlie cleared his throat, tried again. "Yeah, he's got some out in the garage."  
  
"Do me a favor buddy and grab some for us?" To his relief, Charlie left without protest, and Don practically dragged Cooper into the other room. "What do you think you're doing? You can't have me so you hit on my little brother right in front of me?"  
  
"Who says I can't have you?" Cooper purred, backing Don across the room.  
  
"Me. And you can't have Charlie either."  
  
"Isn't that up to him?"  
  
"Coop..." But of course Coop was right. Charlie was an adult, fully capable of making his own decisions. And he couldn't explain the desperation clawing at his heart or his reasons for wanting to keep Coop away from him without admitting some things to himself that he'd refused for far too long. So he tried another tactic. "You--you don't even know if he's into guys."  
  
"Do you?" Coop asked, arching an eyebrow. "Besides, it doesn't matter. He's into me and that's all I've ever needed."  
  
Don jolted a little when his back hit the wall, Cooper placing his hands on either side of him. He searched his mind for anything that might indicate that Charlie was harboring a secret desire for men, but he could only come up with the few times he'd seen him with Larry. Surely not. He _was_ pursuing Amita after all. Don bit his lip, looking Cooper in the eyes. The truth was, he really didn't know.  
  
Charlie was grateful for the excuse Don had provided. Agent Cooper--Coop--Billy, was unsettling. Things had been fine when he was merely resentful, okay, jealous. He still thought Cooper was the kind of man Don had always wanted in a brother. Someone who could match him strength for strength.  
  
He still remembered Cooper's comment from the last time he'd been in town. He knew he'd only meant to tease Don with the suggestion that Charlie wasn't really his brother, but it had cut Charlie, too. Hurt him in places he tried not to think about, though he thought he'd covered it so that neither man noticed.  
  
He was also the kind of partner Charlie could never be. Cooper could have Don's back out in the field, he could protect him. Charlie only sent Don into danger and hoped like hell everything turned out okay.   
  
And then Cooper had grinned at him and suddenly it was all much more complicated. His insides had done that thing they were always supposed to do when he looked at Amita, only he'd never felt that way before. _Except for that time he'd seen Don getting off the plane after all those years apart_. He automatically jerked his thoughts away, shaking his head to clear it as he picked up a six pack of beer to store in the fridge inside.   
  
He put three bottles into the fridge in the kitchen and popped the top on the other three before carrying them into the living room. They'd be warm, but they'd have to do.  
  
Don and Cooper were standing about a foot apart, the tension in the room palpable. Charlie coughed. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Not at all," Coop answered smoothly, backing up a few more paces and finally settling himself into a chair. "Just--reliving some old times."  
  
Don wiped his lips self-consciously, ignoring the way his legs shook as he stepped toward Charlie, reaching for one of the beers. He'd never needed a drink so bad in his life. Coop had been so close, so damned _close_ , that familiar scent and tension between them, need starting to rush through his veins that he'd reached out, pulling Coop on top of him and crushing their mouths together. He'd moaned a little triumphantly, and Don wanted to deck him just for that. And as good as it had felt, having Billy's mouth, his tongue, again it still hadn't been quite right. _It's because he's not Charlie and you know it_ , his brain had supplied. Almost as forcefully as Don had pulled him in, he pushed Coop back, breaking the kiss. He'd just stood there, smirking at him. Don had just opened his mouth to say something when Charlie returned.  
  
He shook his head, taking a long pull on the beer, casting about for a reason to go back into the kitchen and take a moment to gather his thoughts. "Did I leave my food in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yeah," Coop replied. "Hey, grab mine while you're in there?" He glanced at Don, a smirk still pulling at the corners of his mouth as he accepted his beer from Charlie. It was a wolf's grin, a predator's grin; he just wasn't sure exactly who was the prey. Don really didn't want to leave the two of them alone together, but he had to breathe, clear his head. Nodding once, he turned heading into the kitchen.  
  
Charlie watched Don go, puzzled. Something was clearly going on, he just wasn't sure what it was.   
  
He took a small sip of his tepid beer. "So do you have any more war stories you'd like to share?" he asked, looking over at Cooper. "Don never tells me these things."  
  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Coop replied, taking a swig. His eyes raked along Charlie's frame, noting how he and Don were similar and yet very different. Don's taste still lingered on his tongue and part of him wondered if there would be similarities there, too. Shifting to the couch, he patted the seat next to him. "So, what do you want to hear about?"  
  
"Anything." Charlie sat on the couch, and Coop shifted a little closer as he launched into his favorite story. He'd told it maybe 100 times, and it was never exactly the same. It did make him and Don sound particularly brave, even if it also made it sound like they caught Jeffrey Dahmer, the Unibomber, and Ted Bundy wrapped up in one all by themselves. By the time he finished, Charlie's eyes were wide, his beer hanging loosely from his fingers. Damn, he really was way too appealing.   
  
He told himself that all he wanted was a taste. Putting a casual hand on his knee, Cooper leaned in, and when Charlie didn't pull away, he closed the short distance between them.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" came Don's voice from behind him just before strong hands pulled him back and off the couch.  
  
Charlie shivered when Cooper put his hand on his knee. He hadn't really noticed how close they were until right at that moment. His stomach was doing that butterfly thing again, a feeling that increased when Cooper leaned even closer, his intention clear. Charlie let his eyes drift closed, everything else forgotten.   
  
Just before their lips touched he heard Don's voice, as angry as he'd ever heard it. He jumped and his eyes flew open to see Don physically dragging Cooper from the couch. _Oh Shit_.  
  
Charlie shrank into the couch, eyes wide, feeling guilty and ashamed and absolutely terrified. Did Don think Cooper had attacked him? "Don! Don't! This isn't his fault," he said frantically.  
  
"The _hell_ it isn't!" Don said, close to shouting. "Jesus, Coop, I leave for five minutes and you can't keep your fucking hands to yourself? I oughtta punch you in the face. I already told you, you can't have him!"  
  
"And I told you that that's not up to you," Coop replied, moving so he stood toe to toe and staring Don down. "Right before you kissed me."  
  
Don's hand curled into a fist at his side and he barely resisted the urge not to make good on his threat. He couldn't even look at Charlie. "It's not up for discussion, Billy."  
  
"Why not? Aren't I good enough for him? I was good enough for you, wasn't I? You certainly begged me for it enough times. So why can't you let him choose for himself?"  
  
"Because he's MINE!" Don shouted in Cooper's face, his voice taking on just an edge of hysteria. Silence descended on the room, the only sound Don's heavy, labored breathing. As the pure fury faded and what he'd just said registered, he deflated. "Shit." He ran a hand through his hair, turning and bolting for the backyard.  
  
Charlie stared, shocked at the scene playing out before him. Don had _kissed_ Cooper? He barely had time to consider that image and the flood of emotions that went with it before Don made his even more shocking announcement.  
  
Cooper recovered much more quickly. _Shit_. Shit, shit _shit_. He scrubbed his face quickly, already trying to figure out how to control the damage. He knew his former partner well enough to know that if things weren't fixed between him and Charlie right now, things would never be right between them.   
  
He turned his attention to Don's little brother and cursed again. When had this gotten so completely out of hand?  
  
Charlie's big brown eyes were wide, his expression frozen in shock and fear. "Charlie?" Cooper prompted. Receiving no response he touched his shoulder lightly.   
  
Charlie flinched and finally tore his gaze from the spot his brother had occupied.   
  
"Charlie, look at me. I need you to focus. You have to go after him," Cooper said in his most reasonable talking the jumper down from the ledge voice.   
  
"I--I need to think. I can't - - I need to think."  
  
"You don't have time. This has to get fixed _now_ before Don convinces himself it can't _be_ fixed."  
  
Charlie's gaze was a little more focused now and he seemed to actually be listening to what Cooper was telling him. "I don't know how," he said softly, the fear and the pain bleeding into his voice. He looked completely lost.   
  
"You'll figure it out," Cooper said soothing. "But you have to do it now before he remembers he has a car and we have to spend half the night tracking him down."  
  
Charlie nodded shakily. "He didn't mean it, you know," he said, licking his lips nervously. "About me being--his. He didn't mean it."  
  
Cooper wasn't sure who Charlie was trying to convince, but he didn't have time to figure it out. He knew he had to be patient to avoid spooking Charlie further but he also knew the longer he was in here the harder it was going to be for Charlie to reach Don. "Are you sure about that?" he asked gently.  
  
Charlie looked at him for a long moment before getting up without answering.  
  
Don barely noticed as he slammed the door behind him. He paced around the small yard, berating himself for being such an idiot. _This is so fucked up_ , he thought. He dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans looking for keys that weren't there. They were back in the house. He couldn't go back in the house, not now. Fuck. He wanted to hit something. Hard. But he settled for grinding his fist into his palm. He couldn't even bring himself to think about what Billy and Charlie were doing right now. Were they horrified? Were they trying to figure out who to call to have him locked up because clearly, he was totally unbalanced? Worse, had they ignored him completely in favor of picking up where they left off?  
  
He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, moving to stand by the koi pond. Ironically, it was there that he'd first been able to put a name to the dull aching feelings he'd carried around with him for what seemed like a very long time. That first time and last time that Don had ever really lost his temper with his brother. Tears slid unbidden down his cheeks and this time he said it out loud. "This is so fucked up."  
  
His back stiffened when he heard the door opening behind him.  
  
Charlie had what seemed like a million questions, and he didn't have the first clue about how to ask any of them. What the hell just happened? Since when have you kissed men? Since when have you _slept_ with men? When were you with Cooper? Are you still with Cooper? What did you mean when you said I'm yours?  
  
Unfortunately, he was no closer to figuring out what to say when he opened the door. It didn't take long to find Don standing by the koi pond, his back stiff.   
  
Charlie hesitated and then closed the door behind him, making his way awkwardly, uncertainly, to his brother's side.  
  
Don didn't have to turn his head to know that it was Charlie standing next to him, which was probably for the best because he wasn't sure he could bring himself to do so. Though he also desperately wanted to find out what would be there if he did--pain, anger, confusion, all of the above?--he kept his head still as Charlie settled next to him.   
  
"I'm sorry about that, buddy," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "I didn't mean to scare you. Coop's right. I don't get to decide what's best for you. Especially..." Don faltered and stopped, figuring Charlie would know what he meant. He wandered over to the bench and sat. "I--I wish I knew what to say. I never meant for any of this to happen. You--you don't have to be out here, you know. If you and Coop--I can just get my keys and--go. Maybe I should just go." Don put his head in his hands, pushing the heels into his eyes again, trying to stem the tide of tears that threatened to swamp him.  
  
" _No_!" Charlie said forcefully, almost desperately. "You can't go." He understood almost nothing about what had happened tonight, but he did know that Cooper was right. If they didn't solve this now, they never would.   
  
"Don, please," he said softly. "I--I can't lose you again."  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Don said softly, almost too himself. How was he supposed to explain this? How was he supposed to tell his brother that seeing Coop kissing him had made him blind with jealousy? That when he'd kissed Coop tonight he'd wished it was Charlie's mouth? That when he watched Charlie explain things to a room of FBI agents he sometimes felt like the only person there? That he thought Charlie was never more beautiful than when he had triumphed over an equation, the way everyone knew he would? These things were too awful, too horrible to ever be said out loud.   
  
But if Charlie asked? Don could never lie to him, not outright. He'd hidden a lot, kept Charlie sheltered from a lot of things. It was part of his role as his big brother. "You must have about a million questions," he said finally, not taking his eyes from the water shimmering in the moonlight.  
  
"Yeah." He sat down next to Don, not quite close enough to touch but not far away, either. Charlie sat hunched over, elbows resting on his thighs and followed Don's gaze to the pond.   
  
"I--I don't know what's going on," Charlie said finally, his voice just above a whisper. "I don't--" He shook his head. So much for Cooper's brilliant theory that he'd figure out how to make this better.   
  
"Cooper's telling me this story about the two of you and then he's got his hand on my knee. And then he's leaning in and I thought--I don't know what I thought. But then you're pulling him off the couch and the two of you are fighting and he claims you just kissed him and you _slept_ together and--and then you--" he broke off. His words had been coming so fast they'd started tripping over each other.   
  
He sat up a little, wringing his hands in distress, and finally looked at Don. At first he thought it was a trick of the light because Don didn't cry. _Ever_. Not when he was sick or hurt, not even when Mom had died. But those were definitely tears.   
  
Suddenly Charlie was more terrified than he'd ever been in his life. Don's tears were far more unsettling than anything else that had happened that night. He would give anything, _anything_ for those tears to stop.  
  
Don wiped furiously at his eyes, hating himself for crying in front of his brother. It was so stupid, and it was all his fault. He could feel Charlie trembling slightly next to him, and Don knew he was just shattering every illusion Charlie'd ever had of him. He didn't cry. He certainly didn't kiss or fuck men. He most definitely wasn't in love with his little brother. Except of course he did and he was.   
  
He really hadn't planned on explaining, but he didn't know what else to do. "Coop--he and I spent a lot of time in small spaces. You get to know someone pretty quick that way. I think he knew before I did that I wanted him. And I resisted for a long time, but he just has this _way_ about him. Of smiling at you so your knees get weak and your stomach does flip flops. And that was it. I was totally cooked, and it was good for a long time. Then life inevitably got in the way and we took different paths. A path that brought me right back here, to you.   
  
I don't know when or how it started, but I'd look at you and there'd be this dull aching in my chest and my stomach would tie in knots. Not all the time, not even most of the time. And it wasn't until that day when we fought here by the pond that I had a name to put to those feelings. And I knew, I knew that they were terrible, that I had to hide them and never ever tell anyone about them.  
  
But tonight, I just. It's a pattern with Coop. There's something about victory that just turns him on. I'd been putting him off all day, and I should have known. I saw the way he looked at you the last time he was here, and I should have known. When I sent you out to the garage for beer, I told him to stay away from you. He had me backed against the wall and I never could resist him for long. But it wasn't--I don't know--it wasn't right. And all those things that I'd been so carefully burying away just bubbled up on me. I knew I had to clear my head, get myself back under control but when I saw you two together, I just--snapped. And now I've probably lost my best friend and you probably never want to see me again."  
  
Fresh tears threatened to well up again and Don bit his lip to keep them back. He stood and walked to the edge of the water. "I don't know how to fix this. I don't even know if it can be fixed. And I wish I could make these feelings stop. I don't know how to make them _stop_ , Charlie." He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, watching the fish as their scales reflected the moonlight.  
  
Charlie desperately wanted time to think, time to try and make sense of everything Don had just told him, but he knew he didn't have that luxury. Already Don was wondering if things could ever be made right between them.   
  
It _hurt_ to look at Don because pain radiated from every line in his body. His brother wasn't supposed to be like this, so terribly, terribly vulnerable. Like the wrong word from Charlie would crush him.   
  
He slowly got up and carefully made his way to his brother's side once again. He wanted to get in front of him, wipe his tears away, but there wasn't room for that. He tentatively put a hand on Don's shoulder, ignoring the flinch at his touch.   
  
"Listen to me," he said, trying to keep his voice soft but firm. "I don't think you've lost Cooper and I _know_ you haven't lost me, okay? I meant what I said. I can't lose you again Don. I just--I can't."  
  
Don shook his head. "You should though," he said, turning to face him for the first time. "You should want to get as far from me as humanly possible, just like I should be able to get these feelings to go away. But I know you won't. So, what do we do now, Charlie?"  
  
He let his arms drop, opening himself up in spite of the fact that he already felt raw, flayed alive.  
  
Charlie slowly reached out and cupped Don's face in his hands, brushing his tears away with all the tenderness and care he possessed. "Now we go back inside," Charlie said solemnly.  
  
Charlie's touch was warm on his skin and in his raw condition in almost burned, but it didn't matter. He'd take whatever he could get.   
  
He blanched a moment at the idea of going back inside, facing Cooper after what he'd done, but he knew Charlie was right. He couldn't stay in the garden forever. Nodding, he let Charlie lead him back into the house and through the kitchen.   
  
Coop was pacing in the living room, not knowing if he should stay or go. If Don and Charlie couldn't work this out, things were going to be very bad for Don and he'd need someone to be there for him. On the other hand, Don could still be pissed at him and his continued presence wouldn't help anything. His head snapped up when he heard the door open. Charlie looked confused and worried, but at least he'd gotten Don to come back inside. It was something. Don just looked like he'd been through hell, his cheeks stained with tears. It was worse than he thought. Man, Don had it bad. Warily, Coop stopped pacing, letting Don come to him.  
  
"Coop, man, I'm sorry..." Don started, passing a hand along his forehead.  
  
"Shut up," Coop cut him off, grabbing him in a fierce hug and cradling him a moment. He looked like someone who could use a friend right about then. Don took a deep breath and sighed once before patting him on the back and stepping out of his arms.  
  
Charlie watched, feeling awkward and unsure. He didn't have a clue what to do with the emotions that Don and Cooper embracing seemed to bring up, didn't even know how to begin identifying them.   
  
"Think those bottles have had a chance to get cold. Gotta be better than that warm piss we'd been drinking." It wasn't a dismissal of everything that had happened before, but Cooper wanted Don to have a few minutes to pull himself together. And while it probably wouldn't be a good idea for Don to get drunk, he was a long way from drunk with a beer and a half, and a little alcohol might dull the pain.  
  
Charlie found himself simultaneously grateful and resentful that this man knew how to calm and comfort his own brother better than he did.  
  
Don sniffed and looked at his shoes, unable to control the inevitable goofy grin people always seemed to get after they'd been crying. It was so new to him, he didn't really know what to do with the churning emotions.  
  
Coop patted him on the shoulders, looking at him hard. He'd seen Don cry exactly once before, but those were tears of pride as he clutched a letter from home to his chest, not the anguish he saw now. He watched as Don sank into a chair, before glancing at Charlie. "Come on, Charlie. You can show me where the bottle opener is."  
  
Charlie hesitated a moment, not sure if he should leave Don right now, especially to go somewhere with Cooper, but he thought maybe Don could do with a moment of the two of them not staring at him.   
  
Cooper let Charlie lead the way, keeping a good two feet away from him so Don wouldn't misunderstand. He'd accepted that the only pleasure he was going to get tonight was from his own hand. Mechanically, Charlie pulled the beers out of the fridge and set them on the counter.   
  
"You two get things sorted out?" Coop asked.  
  
"Not really," Charlie said softly. He shrugged miserably. "I think I convinced him not to go--that we both still wanted him here. Still cared about him. But I--Cooper, I've never seen him like this before. Even when Mom died he--" he broke off, dimly aware that he was wringing his hands again. "I don't know what to do," he confessed.  
  
Coop looked at him sympathetically. "You've never seen him in love before. It's the one thing that Don has absolutely no idea how to handle. You'll know what to do. But you have to be asking yourself, how do _you_ feel about _him_?" Taking a beer in each hand, he left Charlie standing in the middle of the kitchen to return to his friend.   
  
The corners of Don's mouth lifted in a grateful smile as he took the beer from Coop's hand. "Thanks. I really am sorry..." but Coop waved him off.  
  
"Please, forget about it. Listen, I think you two still have some talking to do but I think you should also get some rest. Things'll look different tomorrow. I'll catch a cab back to the hotel."  
  
"No way, c'mon. I'll give you a lift back."  
  
"You are in absolutely no condition to be behind a wheel right now. Trust me. I've seen you like this before, remember?"  
  
"Then stay here. I'm sure--I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind."  
  
Coop smiled and ducked his head. "Not a chance. If I stay here I'm gonna end up doing something stupid that'll just make everything worse. C'mon, you know me. You think I could resist you sleeping upstairs from me?"  
  
Don grinned a little and nodded. "Yeah, okay."  
  
"It's going to be okay, Don. Really." Coop took a long pull on his beer, draining most of it before patting Don on the knee. He stood, checking his pockets quickly and pulling out his cell phone. "Call me tomorrow, let me know how it goes, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Don watched as Coop shrugged his jacket on and let himself out. Part of him regretted not taking Coop up on his earlier offer, instead of coming here. Things would have ended up so much differently, and he could have used the release. Alone with his thoughts again, he stared darkly at the stop of his beer bottle. He wanted to believe Coop that things would be okay; he just wasn't sure what "okay" was going to look like anymore.  
  
Charlie knew Cooper was right. He had to figure out how he felt about Don and he couldn't afford to act on instinct alone. Now that the immediate crisis had passed, he _had_ to take the time to think things through. He sighed and went back into the living room, pausing on the threshold when he realized Cooper was no longer in the room.  
  
"He went back to the hotel," Don said quietly, never looking up from the beer bottle in his hands.   
  
So much for Cooper's help. It was probably a good thing, he and Don needed to work this out together, but a part of him really wished he had Cooper's help. "Oh," he said simply, taking a seat next to Don on the couch. He was quiet for a moment, picking at the label on his beer bottle just to have something to do. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, voice still soft. He wasn't sure how solid this temporary truce was, wasn't entirely sure a wrong word wouldn't send Don bolting from the house and his life.  
  
Don shrugged. "Let me stay here tonight? I'm uh, I'm not sure how good an idea it is that I drive right now."  
  
Coop was right, much as he hated to admit it. If he got in the car, he'd probably just keep driving, too, and running away from this had gotten him so far already.  
  
"Of course! You're always welcome here, Don." It might technically be Charlie's house now, but he'd always think of it as the family home. Don never needed to ask if he could come over or stay the night.   
  
He hesitated, then said, "Look, I'm still kind of messed up from my sleep schedule today and I'm not thinking as clearly as I need to be so--could we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Don said softly. "I'm feeling pretty wrung out, actually. If--if you don't mind, I'm going to head upstairs, and you probably want to work out in the garage, so..." He stood, stretching. This had ended up being one weird fucking day. He placed a light hand on Charlie's shoulder, unsure how being touched would be received. "Thanks." Moving past him stiffly, Don made a bee-line for the stairs.  
  
In point of fact, Charlie had absolutely no intention of working out in the garage tonight. If he let himself get immersed in the comfortable world of math then he'd only be distracted and he'd be in exactly the same position tomorrow morning as he was right now. Besides, he still wasn't entirely sure Don wouldn't try to slip out in the night. He had every intention of giving Don an hour or so before camping out before his old bedroom door with a pillow. Surely he'd notice if Don opened the door or tried to step over him.  
  
He didn't let himself think about anything for a few minutes, just listened to the sounds of Don getting ready for bed. The woosh of water through the pipes and then finally the closed bedroom door.   
  
He rubbed at his eyes and sighed. He hadn't been completely dishonest when he said he didn't really feel awake enough to think all this through, but there was no help for it. He had tonight to think things over, any longer than that and no matter what he decided the damage might be irreparable.  
  
Charlie didn't even know where to start. He still wasn't entirely sure what "this" was. Don had said that he'd found a name for it, that day by the koi pond, but he'd never said what that name was. Cooper had been the one to call it "love." Don might think it was only lust. Maybe it _was_ only lust. In their particular situation, that might be just as bad. Except Don _hurt_. Hurt enough to lose control and let Charlie see how badly he was hurting and that violated Don's self-imposed code of responsibility. No, lust might be part of the equation, but it wasn't all of it.   
  
He got up, checked the lock on the front door, pulled the pillow from his bed and curled up outside Don's door. Okay then, Don's feelings for him aside, how did he feel about Don?  
  
He remembered again that feeling when he'd seen Don get off the plane. The way his heart lifted and it felt like suddenly he could breathe again. Things were bad, were going to get worse, but Don was back. He remembered, too, the gut wrenching terror of the bank robbery case, and that same feeling when he realized which track he'd sent Don to, and that his brother wasn't responding. But was that fear for a brother or something else?  
  
There was no question that he loved Don, but was he _in_ love with Don? It was so hard to separate normal younger sibling worship from anything else.   
  
He let his mind turn to other parts of the conversation. Don had kissed Cooper. Don had _kissed_ Cooper. He let himself imagine that for a moment. Cooper advancing almost predatorily on Don, backing him into a corner. Don pretending to not know where this was going, pretending that he wasn't interested. And then his back was against the wall and Cooper was so close... all Don had to do was lean forward, just a very little bit. Okay, yeah, there were definitely parts of him that found that erotic. So he was turned on and--he searched the darkness, his eyes widening slightly. Jealous. And not of Don. Well, okay, a little bit of Don. But mostly of Cooper.   
  
_He_ wanted Don's time and attention. Wanted those casual, comfortable touches that Don seemed to give to Cooper so easily and to him so rarely. He wanted to know what it was like to have Don want him, and to _know_ that Don wanted him. He wanted to hear Don say sexy, sweet things to him. He wanted to be the one who knew how to ease his pain, stop his hurt.   
  
It wasn't a complete answer, it wasn't anything like a complete answer. But it was a start.   
  
And even if they did both feel the same way, would Don be willing to do anything about it? Would he?  
  
Don tossed and turned in his bed. The events of the day kept playing through his head, only making him feel more raw, more exhausted, and yet sleep eluded him. It should have been easy for him to drift off, but he couldn't escape the images of Charlie that seemed determined to haunt him. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting them come. He supposed there really wasn't much point to fighting them anymore, to pretending they didn't exist. Eventually he dropped off into uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock said 5:00 a.m. when he cracked his eyes open. His room was still dark, not even the first few gray hints of dawn visible yet. Don scrubbed his face quickly, entertaining thoughts of a quick escape before Charlie woke up. Knowing his luck, though, he'd still be out in the garage. He swung his feet out of bed, diverting his thoughts away from Charlie and his mostly hard cock, to head for the bathroom, nearly stepping on Charlie when he opened the door.  
  
Charlie was curled up around his pillow, a serene and peaceful look on his face. Don's heart leapt into his throat and he couldn't help smiling. Kneeling next to him, Don whispered his name, giving in to the urge to run his fingers through Charlie's hair.  
  
Charlie groaned and automatically pushed back into Don's hand. He loved fingers in his hair. He also loved sleep, however, and it still felt early. He was just about to ask for five minutes, although really, five more hours would be preferable, when he realized that he wasn't in his bed. He was on the floor. Outside Don's room. Because last night--  
  
He opened his eyes, relaxing a little when he realized it really was Don kneeling beside him. He hadn't left, hadn't run away. That was good. That was very good. And maybe some day he'd remember why he thought having the conversation in the morning when all good and decent people were asleep had been a good idea. He needed coffee. And possibly a bagel. Fortunately, Don knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to get anything coherent out of Charlie until he'd had a chance to wake up a little first.   
  
Charlie yawned and forced his eyes to stay open. "Morning," he said, his voice thick with sleep.  
  
Don bit back the gasp when Charlie pushed into his hand. _Good God that felt nice_. He almost didn't want Charlie to wake up all the way because then he could just live in that frozen moment of time.   
  
"Morning," Don replied, his voice soft but still unable to hide the smile in it. It was touching that Charlie had felt the need to camp outside his door. He supposed it was to make sure that Don didn't do anything foolish, like try to drive, but it was sweet and so typically _him_. A small spike of fear sliced into his heart; things were still murky between them. He had no idea how Charlie really felt about the whole situation, and there was still a lot of potential for things to go awry. "I'm gonna go make coffee," Don announced, forgetting for the moment his need for the bathroom.  
  
"M'kay. Be there in a sec." He shuffled into the bathroom and took the fastest shower of his life. He'd swiped Don's keys last night, just in case, but he could always call a cab if he really wanted to get away. But as long as Charlie hurried, which he was, it was unlikely that a taxi could arrive in the time it took him to get showered and changed. Don could probably hotwire his own vehicle, but he was pretty sure that involved some kind of damage to the car which Don would want to avoid. Probably. But a shower would help wake him up and the sooner he was awake, the better.   
  
He didn't even attempt to towel dry his hair and his skin was still mostly damp when he pulled on fresh jeans and a soft grey shirt. Not the most comfortable he'd ever been, but he didn't care. He raced down the stairs, barely catching himself from tripping and falling and wouldn't _that_ have been fun?  
  
Charlie arrived in the kitchen with damp skin, clinging clothes and hair that was literally dripping water on the floor. When he saw Don calmly looking at the coffee pot as it worked its magic he felt like an idiot. But better safe than sorry, right? "Good, coffee!" he said brightly.  
  
Don turned his head to respond, but whatever he was going to say died in his throat as he took in Charlie's appearance. He looked like he'd just come in from the rain, wet curls clinging to his forehead, wet clothes clinging to his lean frame. It was absolutely sinful. He knew he was gaping, but he was nearly helpless to do anything about it as blood rushed to his still half-hard cock.  
  
"God, Charlie," he exhaled, turning around again and gripping the counter for support. "Why do you have to do that? As if I don't already have enough temptation where you're concerned, seeing you like that... it's no wonder Coop was into you." Don fixated on the coffee pot so he wouldn't have to think about the way Charlie's wet shirt accented his muscles or how his bare feet seemed almost elegant peeking out from the bottom of his jeans.  
  
Of course, as soon as it was out of his mouth, Don knew it was a stupid thing to say. He didn't know, he _couldn't_ know the effect that he had on Don, the way a crooked smile could make his heart skip a beat or the way a curl falling across his forehead would make his hands itch to brush it tenderly aside. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I know you're not doing it on purpose. You're just so--so damn _appealing_ , especially like this. " He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and reached for two coffee cups as the pot gurgled to a finish.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I just--I wanted to get a shower to wake up but I was afraid you might leave so I hurried through it. I'm sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to make this even more difficult for you."   
  
He sighed and crossed his arms. And now on top of everything else he was cold. He hated this sudden distance between them, this new awkwardness that reminded him forcefully of how they'd been when Don had first come back from Albuquerque.   
  
Charlie watched as Don poured the coffee. He was in more control this morning than he'd been the night before. Don no longer seemed to radiate pain but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling it, just that he was hiding it better.   
  
Right now he honestly wasn't sure which he feared more--the realization that he was in love with his brother, or the realization that he wasn't.  
  
"I know, buddy," Don sighed, sliding Charlie's coffee toward him and sticking his hands in the pocket of his robe, which he was suddenly grateful he remembered to put on as he felt his erection tent his boxers. "It's not your fault that I'm--like this. It's--it's my problem to deal with, and I will. I can handle it. I managed this long, I can do it again. I just probably shouldn't see you kissing anyone for awhile."  
  
He moved a little closer, putting his hand softly on Charlie's shoulder and looking him directly in the eyes. "You're my brother, Charlie, and I love you as my brother and I don't want to lose that. Ever. So that's how it's going to be between us, just brothers, okay?"  
  
"I didn't kiss him," Charlie blurted out, suddenly finding it very important that Don know that. "I--I mean we didn't--kiss." He blushed and let his gaze slide away from Don's face. And how often had he done that in the past? Met those familiar brown eyes for the length of a heartbeat before looking away again?  
  
He licked his lips nervously. "But maybe you should." His voice was soft, barely audible.  
  
 _Oh, God_. "But--but I saw you. Coop was kissing you." Don stopped, playing it through in his mind again, seeing himself pulling Cooper away by the shoulders. Shame and embarrassment flooded him as he realized with sudden clarity that Charlie was telling the truth. Their lips had never met.  
  
And he was standing there, the water drying on his skin, standing right. in. front. of him and offering... what? A small, fragile, precious glimmer of hope bloomed in his chest, and Don tried to battle it back down. Even if Charlie was offering what he thought he was offering, Don knew that if he started this, he might not ever stop. He had to be sure.  
  
Taking half a step forward, he grabbed Charlie's chin, making him meet his eyes. "Charlie, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I think you should kiss me." He met Don's eyes, licked his lips again, still shy, still nervous. Not at all sure that this was the right course to take. But it would give him some idea, right? Don would kiss him and he would know if there was something there or if the idea repulsed him. Either way, he would know, would have the data he needed to proceed.  
  
Don held Charlie's gaze for a long moment, trying to decide if he was just mocking him now. But all he saw was his brother's large brown eyes looking at him. He should have known. Charlie could never be that cruel. But should he take that step? Could he?  
  
He admitted to himself that he was pretty far gone already, and certainly there was a special place in hell prepared just for him. Still, he didn't know if he could take that vital step over the edge and accept what was being offered to him. If he did, there was still the danger of what was inside him consuming and overwhelming his better angels. If it wasn't what Charlie wanted, he wasn't 100% sure he could go back. But he had to at least see. The torture would just be worse if he let this one chance go.  
  
"Okay," Don breathed. "But if this--if it's not what you want, you have to tell me. You have to tell me right away because I don't think I could handle not knowing." Charlie nodded silently and Don closed the remaining distance between them. He licked his lips once and bent his head, his lips easily meeting his brother's upturned face.  
  
Charlie waited for Don's approach, his heart rate increasing with each passing second. He tried to relax but he'd never felt so nervous in his life. No matter what happened, no matter how he felt, there was no going back from this.  
  
He could feel the trembling deep in his soul and he clamped down on it hard. Their lips met and two things immediately registered in Don's brain: Charlie's lips were softer than he'd expected and they were slightly chapped. He let one hand snake its way around Charlie's waist, drawing him slightly closer. The kiss itself was gentle but firm as Don tried to put everything he felt into it. His other hand found its way into Charlie's hair, brushing along the nape of his neck. Just before he broke away, Don's tongue darted out between his lips, seeking just a small taste of him, wanting to know what it was like in case he never got to do this again.  
  
Easing back a bit at a time, Don released his brother, opening his eyes slowly as he imprinted every feeling on his brain. If that was going to be it, he wanted to remember each tiny detail. He blinked, finding Charlie's eyes searching his face, and he took a deep breath, waiting.  
  
Charlie's hands settled on Don's hips and he let his eyes drift closed. His entire world narrowed down to the feel of Don's lips on his. His brother's kiss was firm, confident, probably more confident than Don actually felt, but above all it was tender, loving.   
  
Don's tongue was an electric shock to his system but it was gone before he could react.   
  
He opened his eyes, heart racing, and studied that familiar, beloved face. Such apprehension in those brown eyes. He realized then how difficult that must have been for Don, to hold himself so open, willing to accept any pain Charlie might inflict on him.   
  
That he wanted Don was no longer a question. He loved him, wanted him. The question was, was he ready to give up as normal a life as he'd be capable of having to be with him?   
  
He glanced at the floor, then up at Don again, offering a smile. "Yes," he said softly.  
  
Don didn't breathe again until Charlie smiled at him, and even then, it hitched in his chest. That single, small kiss had been everything Don had always imagined and now his brain pounded at him, the combined love and lust coursing through his veins demanding more. And Charlie _had_ just said yes. But to what, exactly? And yet, just that small, half-whispered word was enough to bring a cautious smile to his face.  
  
"Yes?" Don said softly. "I don't understand. Yes to what?"  
  
"Yes--I feel something. Yes, I want to explore it." He paused and licked his lips nervously, surprised to find that he could still taste Don there. "Yes--to you."  
  
Don's legs almost buckled in pure shock, but he managed to hold it together as he searched his brother's face. He'd said yes.   
  
"Oh God," he breathed, his hands finding Charlie's shoulders. That sounded good, so he said it again. "Oh God." His thoughts raced, his heart raced, and he had absolutely no idea what to do next. So he let himself operate on instinct, drawing Charlie forward and pressing their mouths together again.  
  
One hand settled on Don's hip, the other wrapped around his back. His touches were still shy, hesitant. He wasn't a complete novice, but this was _Don_ , and that changed everything. He shifted a little closer and parted his lips, inviting Don in.  
  
Charlie's lips parting under his was something like an electric current running through his system, and Don floundered for a second. Dammit, he wasn't _like_ this, but having Charlie in his arms at last seemed to have changed everything. He didn't know the rules yet, didn't even know if there were rules, and he worried that if he pushed too hard too fast that Charlie would startle and run.   
  
_Oh to hell with it_ , Don thought, giving a mental shrug. If this was going to be his one chance with Charlie, he was going to make the most out of it. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he dragged Charlie closer, their bodies flush, as he claimed his mouth. His tongue slid along Charlie's lips before plunging into the wet heat. Don wanted to kiss Charlie till he was dizzy, kiss him so that whenever he walked into the kitchen he'd remember it, kiss him so that everything else fled to be replaced with only him. He let his long pent-up passions take over, making the kiss deeper, searing and fierce.  
  
Charlie squeaked in surprise and then found himself making soft, needy sounds of pleasure. This was incredible, unlike anything he'd ever experienced except possibly the euphoria that came with solving a particularly difficult equation.   
  
Eventually he found the courage to explore Don's mouth, learning his taste and his texture. Still hesitant but God it felt good. He wanted to melt into Don's embrace and stay there for the rest of his life.  
  
The little sounds that Charlie made in the back of his throat were absolutely delicious and Don drank them down eagerly. He wanted more. He'd always wanted _more_ but he didn't know how far Charlie was willing to go with this exploration. Don's erection throbbed under his robe, and he wasn't sure if Charlie had yet realized it was there. Not wanting to embarrass or fluster his brother, he reluctantly drew back, putting a short distance between them but not breaking contact. He needed to know that this was real, that Charlie was a solid presence in front of him and this was not some kind of fevered dream.  
  
Don exhaled slowly, savoring the lingering taste of Charlie on his tongue. He still didn't know what to do next, so he cast about for something to say. "I--I suppose I should go put some clothes on." He cleared his throat, looking to Charlie for cues. This morning definitely had NOT been in the script.  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said softly, a little regretfully. "I think--I think we should take this slow at first. It's too important to screw up. And what you said before, about being brothers... that's important to me, too."  
  
Don nodded, only a little disappointed. Part of him was hoping that Charlie would insist because between Coop winding him up last night and the way Charlie had looked this morning, he couldn't help the need that pounded at him.  
  
"Come upstairs with me?" he asked, running his hand down Charlie's arm. "I'd like--I'd like to hold you, touch you while we talk, if that's okay? You can ask me anything, too. Whatever you want to know."  
  
Charlie smiled and hesitantly slid his hand inside Don's. He wasn't sure what the rules were now, if there were rules. Would Don think holding his hand was dorky or girly or just plain weird? He shook his head and smiled ruefully. "Still wondering if my big brother thinks I'm cool," he said, squeezing Don's hand.  
  
"I think you're amazing," Don said softly, leading the way upstairs. "You're generous and kind, you're one hell of a teacher, and you're beautiful, mind, body and soul." He paused, a wicked, teasing smile crossing his face. "Cool might be pushing it, though." His tone was light, aiming for playful. This was going to be a heavy day, might be a heavy few days and Don wanted to show Charlie that it was still okay to be light around him.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs and he paused, looking between his room and Charlie's. "Do you care where we settle for a bit? You didn't get to sleep in your bed last night after all. I want this to be as comfortable as we can make it..."  
  
Charlie blushed and ducked his head, pleased by Don's praise. He'd feel on firmer ground in his own room, but the opportunity to talk in Don's room and ask his brother about his things was too good to pass up. "Your room. Do you want me to wait here while you get dressed or...?"  
  
Don shook his head, letting go of Charlie's hand and stepping into his room. He grabbed a fresh change of clothes and looked up to see his brother hovering uncertainly on the threshold. "Make yourself comfortable," he said, moving past him. "I need the bathroom for a couple minutes and I'll be right back."  
  
He shut the bathroom door behind him, stripping out of his robe and boxers and glaring at his cock. He needed to relieve himself in more ways than one, and there was no question as to the order he would have to proceed. It didn't take much. With the thought of the way Charlie had looked when he walked into the kitchen and the feel of his lips firmly planted in his mind, a few firm quick strokes and his bladder was thanking him as he was able to at last take care of that most basic of tasks. He washed his hands and took a washcloth to run over his skin, figuring he didn't have time to hop in the shower. He didn't want Charlie to think he was hiding in here. Dressing quickly, he took a look at himself in the mirror, almost surprised to see his own calm face looking back. Smiling crookedly to himself, he headed back to his room.  
  
Charlie sat on the edge of Don's bed, his hands folded in his lap. Sitting on the bed was suggestive, but the only other place would have been the floor and that would have been uncomfortable and he'd have felt faintly ridiculous.  
  
He still felt nervous but it was born of shyness rather than uncertainty. Exploring this thing with Don was the right thing to do, he was certain of that. He just... wasn't sure how to go about it.  
  
Don smirked when he saw Charlie sitting stiffly on the edge of his bed, hands folded neatly as if he was being punished rather than waiting for his big brother to come back in the room. "I told you to make yourself comfortable, Charlie," he quipped, tossing his robe into the corner and climbing onto the bed. Working his way behind Charlie, Don placed his hands on his shoulders, massaging them lightly for a minute, loving the way he relaxed under his hands, before sprawling out on the bed. His body was exhausted and grateful for the respite. Patting the space next to him, he motioned for Charlie to join him. There was enough space for him to sit easily if he wanted to or to lie down next to him if he preferred. Don hoped he would lie down so he could put his arms around him, but he wasn't going to push. It had to be up to Charlie to decide.   
  
"So, you have questions... ask and I promise to answer them as best as I can. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Charlie settled in next to his brother, laying his head on Don's chest. He still held himself carefully, a little stiffly. "I--I guess I should start with the obvious." He swallowed. The relationship was well, barely minutes old and he wasn't sure how he felt about Don and Cooper, wasn't sure what he'd be feeling if it turned out it was an ongoing thing. "You and Cooper... are you--"  
  
"Together?" Don supplied, resting his hand on Charlie's arm. "No, we're not. Not anymore. We officially called it quits the day I moved to Albuquerque, but it was probably done long before that. We were good together, and--and I loved him, but things between us just weren't meant to be. He'd come visit whenever he was nearby and could get away. Kim called it our "boys weekends." I would try to resist him, but I never lasted long. Just before I found out that Mom was sick, he wanted to try it again, see if we could make it work. In the end, though, I chose home and you over him." He paused thinking about it for a minute.  
  
"There's probably a part of me that still loves him. There's definitely a part that still wants him, still can't resist him. But that's nothing compared to having you."  
  
Charlie was silent for a long moment, trying to digest what Don had told him. He pulled away a little so he could turn onto his side and lay facing Don. He wasn't sure what to think about the fact that there was this other man that Don could never resist for long. His gaze flickered to Don's face and then away again. "Do you want an open relationship?"  
  
Don frowned. Taking Charlie's chin in his hand again, he coaxed his eyes up to his face. "No. I want you. Just you. I think my behavior last night is a pretty good indication of how well I could handle sharing you. And as for me, if we're together, I'm yours exclusively. There's no one I could ever imagine wanting as much.   
  
But if it were something we both wanted, someone we could have together, like Coop, that might be a different story down the road. I suspect you wouldn't be able to resist Coop for long either. If I hadn't walked in, you were going to let him kiss you, right?"  
  
"Yes, but...I didn't know about you then. Didn't know how you felt about me." His brow furrowed in concentration as he reviewed years of interaction with his brother. He'd never had a clue. "How long have you felt this way?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Don sighed. "I know it was sometime after Mom died, probably right around when you started helping me out on cases. There'd be moments when I would look at you and it would feel like a band tightening around my chest, but as fast as it would come, it would go again and I couldn't get a handle on it. Not until the bank robbery case, when I got irrationally angry with you. I'd done much the same thing to Coop. In that moment I knew I was in love with you and knew I had to bury those feelings deep inside me, never let them see the light of day. I tried to keep them in check, but I kept finding ways of being around you, seeking your help on cases. Deep down I knew it was just so I could be close to you. And God, the jealousy. The way you smiled at me the day Amita told you she was sticking around was almost too much to bear. I came close to telling you then but I knew I couldn't.   
  
Speaking of which, what's the deal with you two? I didn't want to believe Coop when he said you were into him and I tried to think of something that might indicate you were interested in men but I came up empty." He shifted a little closer, not wanting to be too far away from Charlie.  
  
"Honestly? I think... it's more peer pressure than anything else. Everyone just seemed to expect that we'd end up together. Dad, Amita... you. She's a beautiful woman, and I do like her as a friend, but I just never felt anything more than that. I thought--I don't know what I thought. That it would be enough? That if I kept dating her I'd feel something else? Did you know she's technically engaged to some guy in India?"  
  
Don caressed Charlie's arm lightly. He understood the thought process well enough. As though maybe if you hope hard enough for something to happen then it will.   
  
"Yeah, I seem to remember Dad mentioning something about that." He paused. Charlie still hadn't addressed the central issue. "So, what about Coop? If there was no me, no us, would you have wanted him? Have there been other men that you've been interested in?"  
  
"Yeah. If you hadn't interrupted, and not knowing how you felt about me _or_ him, then yeah. Not as a serious relationship or anything. And yes, there have been other men I've been interested in. Women, too for that matter."  
  
"I see," Don said softly. He wasn't even going to bother asking who the others had been. It didn't matter. "I always thought--I always thought I knew you and here it turns out I didn't have a clue." He took Charlie's hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and kissing his fingers gently. It was selfish, he knew that, but Don wanted to be the one, the only one to make Charlie feel good, to make his eyes droop in pleasure the way they had last night. "What else do you want to know, Charlie?" he asked, his voice thick with countless emotions.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I apparently didn't know you as well as I thought I did, either," Charlie said quietly. "I didn't even know--" he stopped, not wanting to provoke a fight. "What happened with Kim?" he said instead.  
  
"Kind of the same thing that's happening with you and Amita, except on a much grander, much more stubborn scale. I did like her, quite a lot, was even attracted to her. But we were always better as friends than anything else really. Our relationship just kind of kept going because it seemed like the thing we ought to do. She knew about Coop, even encouraged it, but she drew the line at marrying me. I asked her when Mom got sick. I wanted her to come with me. I wanted her to stay a part of my life, but if you pressed me I couldn't honestly tell you that it was out of love. It just... seemed like what I should do." Don shrugged, glancing down.  
  
Charlie nodded. That was one thing that hadn't changed. Don always tried to do what was expected of him. He tried to do the honorable thing. Except... this thing they were doing, it wasn't what anyone expected of him. And honorable? Well, if honor meant honoring your own heart. "I'm a little confused," he said at last. "I mean you--you've always been-" he broke off, struggling for words. He didn't want to hurt Don, and he didn't want to insult him. "I'm sure there are laws," he said finally.  
  
Smiling, Don nodded. "There are. Several. And there are natural laws against it, too, if that's your thing. If it wasn't wrong, with a capital W, I would have told you long ago. Instead, I buried it, letting it eat at me until I couldn't keep the monster down anymore. I was even ready to put myself through that again, steeling myself for it this morning while you were getting dressed. But--but then you offered me a chance. How could I not take it? This is one thing, this and joining the FBI are the only things I've ever wanted completely on my own, without anyone imposing their expectations on it."  
  
Don propped himself on his elbow so he could look into Charlie's eyes more fully. "Those kisses were more than I'd ever hoped for, and even if they're the only ones we get to share, I will treasure them forever and count myself lucky to have received them at all." He paused, replaying the last few bits of their conversation over. "What were you going to say before, when you asked me about Kim? You didn't even know..." he prompted.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes briefly, touched. "They won't be the only ones," he said softly. He leaned forward and kissed Don again, still gentle, still hesitant.   
  
He drew back again. "I was going to say I didn't even know she existed until she was in your office. Didn't know you'd lived with her, didn't know you were ready to spend your life with someone."  
  
Don savored this kiss as much as the first two. He still wasn't entirely convinced that Charlie wouldn't decide that this had all been a mistake, that the exploration was over. At least he had the sense to be embarrassed about Kim.  
  
"I don't know if it helps, but Mom and Dad didn't know either. They met her once, during a vacation. I think you were supposed to come, too, but some important conference or something wanted you to present a paper. It was a big honor and they were so proud. They knew how important it was to you, even if I couldn't understand then. It was before Kim and I moved in together. I think they liked her well enough, were happy that I was happy. But when I moved back home, Dad didn't ask and I didn't feel like telling him. Even though I asked her for all the wrong reasons, it still hurt to be turned down. You know how we Eppes men are, not exactly good at volunteering information." He smiled a little ruefully.  
  
"I may have noticed that," Charlie said, smiling slightly. "What about you?" he asked, softly, one hand stroking Don's arm. "You must have questions of your own."  
  
Don couldn't help the small shudder of pleasure when Charlie touched him. He'd wanted this for so long and each touch took on an intensity that threatened to overwhelm him. "I have a lot of questions. Most of them can wait, though. I think they'll be answered the more time we spend together. But I'm curious--what made you decide this was something you wanted?"  
  
"I thought about it last night. I thought about how I felt about you, made myself think about how I felt about the idea of you and Cooper together and realized that I was jealous. A little of you, but mostly of him. And then you kissed me in the kitchen and I knew physical attraction wasn't going to be an issue," he said shyly.  
  
Blushing a little, Don ducked his head, the first real smile he'd had since yesterday spreading across his face. He placed a hand on Charlie's hip and inched closer, their bodies still not quite touching. "Thanks."  
  
He let his fingers run lightly through Charlie's curls, brushing them aside like he'd always wanted to. The next question was important, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. Voice little more than a whisper, he asked, "How far are you willing to take this, Charlie? I--we should probably establish some rules for this."  
  
"Honestly? I'm not sure," he admitted. "I'm just sort of doing what feels right." He leaned forward for another kiss. "Wait, so--do you like women?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Don replied, pushing down the conflicting emotions at Charlie's answer. It wasn't a refusal of anything, but it wasn't permission either. "I mean Terry, Kim, Coop, and you are the only people I've ever had any kind of relationship with, so on balance I guess it's about even. I think I notice women more easily, like they're designed to get my attention. But for me to notice a man, to be attracted to a man, requires that he be extraordinary in some way. Coop has this confidence, this _swagger_ about him, like he knows what you're thinking before you're even thinking it. You? I don't even know where to start with you. There's so much to you, I think. You're not just a world class mathematician; you're tender and caring. You genuinely want to connect with and understand the people you're around. They're not just elements in an equation to you, unless they have to be. I respect that a lot."  
  
He pecked Charlie quickly on the lips. "I guess you could say we're equal opportunity daters."  
  
"Yeah. So, what rules do you think we should have?"  
  
"Well, there are the obvious ones I suppose. In public, at work, there can't be any of this," Don kissed him firmly, letting his lips linger a moment to demonstrate. "Everyone has to be convinced that there's nothing more between us than normal brotherly love. We have to honor each other, not do more than the other person is comfortable with. We should keep the communication open because this isn't going to be easy, keeping this from the people we care about most. The rest depends a lot on you, on what you want from me. On what you want _with_ me."  
  
He searched his brother's face a moment, those beloved deep brown eyes making his heart twist in knots. "Charlie, I--I want you. I want all of you, and rather selfishly, I want it all to myself. I want your lips and your hands, I want to feel you wrapped around me, and I want to know that with me is where you want to be. I can understand if it might take some time for you to be able to give me that, to offer me that, but I have to know that you _want_ to. Or everything else is kind of moot." Don bit his lip. He'd never been quite so blunt about this before, but nothing about the last 24 hours had been exactly subtle.  
  
"I do want you. Want that. Don't want to share myself with anyone, share _you_ with anyone." He kissed Don again, a little more firmly this time. "And I _do_ want to go there with you. What about Agent Cooper? He--he knows. About us."  
  
Pleasure rippled up Don's spine, and he darted his tongue out to taste Charlie's lips before he pulled back again.  
  
"Coop won't tell anyone anything. He's used to keeping secrets like this. It doesn't take much to fall out of favor at the Bureau, and having it become public that you're sleeping with your partner, especially your _male_ partner is one of the fastest ways to do it. While we were working together no one else knew. It was easy enough though, those cramped little hotel rooms providing privacy and opportunity."  
  
Don's hand still rested on Charlie's hip and he slid it up to his waist, letting his thumb trace random patterns on the small strip of skin visible under the hem of his t-shirt. Charlie's eyes drifted shut, and Don leaned down to kiss the line of his throat. "If you want me to stop, just tell me," Don whispered, his voice low and deep in his throat.  
  
"I will," Charlie whispered. He shifted to his back, stretched his arms above his head and parted his legs slightly, offering himself to his brother.  
  
Don gaped, that possibly being the most erotic thing he'd witnessed. Ever. He hooked one leg over Charlie's, drawing their bodies together at last, and propped himself up on one arm. Drawing Charlie's arms down and positioning them on his back, he leaned down, claiming Charlie's mouth firmly, seeking entrance with his tongue. Charlie opened to him eagerly. They stayed like that for long minutes, their tongues sliding across each other, learning their taste and feel. Finally, Don shifted, placing small kisses to the line of Charlie's jaw, the rough stubble teasing his lips.  
  
"Have you ever done this before? With a man I mean? Have you done this?" Don asked in between kisses. He wasn't entirely sure which answer to hope for, but he had to ask. If Charlie wanted to, there was no way that Don was even going to entertain thoughts of hurting him. He just hoped he wasn't being presumptuous.  
  
"No," he admitted softly, opening his eyes. "I haven't done this before," he said, punctuating his sentence with a kiss. "With a man or a woman."  
  
Don's eyes widened. He pulled back so he could look at Charlie carefully. His free hand caressed Charlie's stomach, making low, soft circles along the fabric of his shirt. "And--and you're sure? You're sure you want to with me? Because we don't have to do this right now. There's time."  
  
"Yes," he said quietly. "I'm sure. Positive. I trust you, Don. I know you'll take good care of me."  
  
"I will, Charlie." It was a promise and an affirmation of everything Don felt. He kissed Charlie deeply again before sliding off the bed. "Just--stay there a minute."  
  
He was already mostly hard under his jeans, but it would be worthless if he didn't have something to make it easier on Charlie. Digging around on the floor for his jeans from the day before, he only hoped that Cooper hadn't changed much. He patted his pockets down, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth when he encountered the bulge in his back pocket. Coop must have slid the condom and lubricant into his pocket when they had kissed. It had always pissed Don off--okay it had turned him on, too--when he did that as he would find them randomly in his pockets during the day. But this time he was just grateful for his former partner's libido. Don palmed the items, walked back over to the bed and kissed Charlie again, placing what he would need in easy reach.  
  
Don broke the kiss long enough to remove his shirt and cover Charlie's body with his own. "If I go too fast, just tell me and I'll slow down," he promised, sliding his hands under Charlie's shirt but making no move to take it off, yet. He just let his hands feel, exploring the warm skin as he claimed Charlie's mouth once again.  
  
Charlie returned Don's kiss, parting his lips and playing gently with Don's tongue. He let his hands roam over warm, warm skin, frowning slightly when his sensitive fingers encountered the too smooth flesh of a scar. He caressed Don tentatively, trying to focus both on the sensations that Don was creating, the delightful feel of his brother's hands on his skin, and on what he was doing to Don. He wanted Don to feel good, to feel pleasure.  
  
Small sounds of pleasure emanated from the back of Don's throat. He felt Charlie's fingers flutter over the scar on his back. What had that one been from again? He couldn't remember. But those were the last things Don wanted Charlie thinking about right now. Charlie's shirt bunched over his arms as he slid his hands up his torso, his thumbs circling his nipples and making Charlie arch into the touches. He continued sliding his hands up until Charlie had no choice but to raise his arms over his head so Don could strip him of his shirt. As soon as the fabric was tossed free, Charlie's hands were back on his skin and Don was free to drop his mouth to his collarbone, tease at the skin there. He had to restrain himself from letting go and devouring him right there. "God, Charlie. You feel so good," Don grunted, working his way slowly down Charlie's body.  
  
Charlie made little gasps of pleasure, whimpering once when Don's fingernails sparked over a particularly sensitive spot. He was already arching, thrusting up just a little. He kept his hands moving, trying to learn Don's body, clever fingers revisiting each spot that coaxed a sound from his brother. "Don!" his brother's name came out in a low moan and even Charlie was surprised by the _need_ in his voice.  
  
The sound of his name falling from Charlie's lips sent thrills down Don's spine and he groaned. Charlie needed him, needed _him_ to make him feel good, to make him fall apart. He lifted his head, locking eyes with Charlie, watching him fight for control as Don's hand slid through the hair on his chest, down, down to where skin became denim. He traveled achingly slowly over Charlie's hip and thigh, applying pressure here and there until he reached Charlie's knee. This he gave a firm squeeze, making Charlie gasp at the brief tickling sensation, before running his nails along Charlie's inner thigh. Delicious shudders ran down Charlie's body, and Don swallowed his moans in a searing kiss as he slid his hand up, cupping Charlie through his jeans. Don teased his length with his palm as his fingers cradled and toyed with his balls, the occasional pressure behind them making Charlie writhe and his hips snap off the bed, demanding more.  
  
Charlie moaned as pleasure arced through his body and his jeans were suddenly far, far too tight. His toes curled and his hips seemed to be moving without any input from him. "Oh God, Don!" He chanted his brother's name with increasing urgency. He finally let his hands wander south of Don's belt, hesitantly cupping and skimming his ass.  
  
Not wanting things to be over too soon, Don slid his hand up to Charlie's belt, drawing a whimper from his little brother. "Shh, Charlie, it's okay. I promised to take good care of you," he whispered, deftly undoing the soft leather. Charlie's fingers played along his ass and Don pushed back into the soft touches, asking for more with his body. Popping the button on his fly and drawing down the zipper, Don wormed his way inside. Charlie was heavy in his hand, and Don wrapped his fingers around his cock, starting to stroke, firm and steady. His own need pounded at him, but he pushed it aside. Right now was about Charlie, about giving him pleasure, about showing him how good this could be. Following his hand down on the next stroke, Don sucked the head of Charlie's cock into his mouth, his tongue teasing the head.  
  
"Oh God!" He moaned, whimpered, fighting the urge to buck up into that sinful heat. "Don please!" he murmured his brother's name feverishly, one hand going to the back of Don's head, not guiding, just resting there. God such _pleasure_. He wanted to crawl out of his skin and into Don's.  
  
Charlie's voice was just _this_ side of begging, his hand a comforting weight on the back of his head. He could almost feel the tension coiling deep inside him. Just a little more and Don was pretty sure he would snap. Not stopping what he was doing, his tongue tracing the thick vein on the underside of Charlie's cock, he managed to roll Charlie's jeans and boxers down his hips, freeing him completely. He took a deep breath, sliding as much of Charlie in as he could take and tightening his hand and lips as his fingers teased the sensitive spot behind his balls.  
  
He didn't have time to give Don warning; he was just suddenly coming hard, crying his brother's name and arching up as pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt washed over him in waves.  
  
Don lovingly swallowed every drop, cleaning his brother off and nursing him down from the aftershocks as Charlie shuddered through the last of his release. He'd be willing to bet that Charlie had never come that hard in his life, and he couldn't help the small, self-satisfied smile as he placed soothing kisses to Charlie's fluttering stomach. Working his way up, he gently kissed still sensitive skin, receiving shallow shivers in response before ending at Charlie's lips, letting him taste himself on Don's tongue. Pulling back, he took one look at his brother, and smirked. Charlie was lying in a boneless heap in the middle of his bed, half naked, his jeans rolled down to his thighs and looking completely sated and utterly debauched. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered.  
  
His own cock throbbed, but he ignored it again. He could take care of himself later if he needed to. There was no way he would ever push Charlie into anything.  
  
Charlie found Don's hand and kissed the palm, then idly lapped at sensitive finger pads. With an effort Charlie got rid of his jeans and tugged Don up on top of him. "Tell me what I can do for you," he whispered, kissing Don's temple.  
  
Don's eyes drifted shut, rolling back in pleasure before he was covering Charlie's body again. He straddled one of Charlie's thighs, the too light pressure driving him a little mad.   
  
"I--touch me, Charlie. I want to feel your hands, your lips on my skin. Want to bury myself deep inside you. Please, Charlie," he replied, surprised at how even his voice was despite the _need_ coursing through his veins.  
  
"Whatever you want, Don," Charlie promised. He forced his body to move, to roll them so that he was on top. He kissed his brother's lips, his hands resuming their caresses and slowly, slowly he worked his way down Don's body. He ran a careful hand along Don's inner thigh until he was cupping him gently.  
  
"Oh God yes," Don breathed, his hips pushing up into Charlie's hand. It was such delicious torture, each sensation more intense than he could have ever imagined it. His control was shredding at the edges, and he needed more. "Charlie..." he groaned, his hand finding his brother's back and caressing it gently.  
  
"Don," he whispered back and slowly unbuttoned his brother's jeans, sliding the zipper down. He tugged the jeans off, then the underwear, and at last Don was naked. He straddled Don's thigh and leaned forward to kiss him again, a little more confidently this time.  
  
Sucking Charlie's tongue into his mouth, Don arched up against him, wanting to be as close to him as he could, wanting to feed off his heat. "Please, Charlie," he murmured against his lips when the kiss was broken. "I need you."  
  
Charlie nodded, one hand reaching between Don's legs and stroking him tenderly, reverently. "Show me what to do for you," he whispered, kissing his way down Don's chest.  
  
If Charlie used his mouth on him, Don was sure he was going to fly apart, and it was too soon for that. With one hand, he kept Charlie from moving any further down his chest and covered Charlie's hand with the other. "God--tight-tighten your grip just--yes, God yes, there--and squeeze a little on the upstroke. G-good, oh, so good, Charlie. Now--God!--now t-take your tongue and just tease my nipple with it before you suck it into your mouth. Keep your strokes as st-steady as possible. Yes. Just like that, Charlie. God, yes."   
  
Don threw his head back, his eyes screwed shut in concentration and just let himself feel, the waves of pleasure crashing around him taking him to new heights. He was close, oh so damn _close_ , but he wanted Charlie to experience it all before he let go completely. Pulling Charlie up gently, Don kissed him before positioning him on his forearms, a pillow pulled under his hips. "This is going to feel a little strange," Don warned him, coating his fingers generously with lubricant. "Just do your best to relax. I'll go slow."  
  
Charlie nodded, spread his legs a little and closed his eyes, reminding himself that Don wouldn't hurt him. He ran a sequence of numbers through his head, making a soft sound when Don touched him.  
  
Don kissed his way down Charlie's spine, his hand caressing his hip as he slid the first finger in slowly. The rings of muscle resisted him at first, but he placed more soothing kisses to Charlie's skin as he wiggled his way inside that delicious heat. He stilled, giving Charlie a chance to breathe and adjust before pulling it most of the way out and sliding in again. When he thought he was ready, Don methodically worked a second finger in, the soft sounds spilling from the back of his brother's throat increasing in urgency as he worked and sending small shockwaves directly to Don's brain. A third finger soon joined the other two, and he crooked them, looking for that spot that Don knew would make him writhe and arch under him.  
  
Charlie was feeling good, little waves of pleasure washing over him as Don got him ready and then his brain unexpectedly melted as Don touch something inside him. He cried out, arching and writhing, desperately seeking _more_.  
  
"Shh," Don soothed, placing a comforting hand on the small of Charlie's back. Withdrawing his fingers, Don slicked his cock quickly, his own need starting to cross into desperation. He nudged at Charlie's entrance, just the tip of his cock penetrating. He worked steadily, easing in a bit at a time until he was sheathed in the tight burning heat of his brother's body. "Fuck, Charlie," Don groaned, licking a stripe up his spine and shaking with the effort not to move.  
  
The pleasure was almost overwhelming, even better than before. He tried moving and drove the pleasure even higher. "Don yes, please, please!" He was begging but didn't care. This was, God this felt good.  
  
Charlie ground back into him and Don gasped at the sensation. The desperation in his brother's voice finally filtered to Don's lust-addled brain and he started to move, pulling most of the way out and thrusting back in. God, Charlie was so tight around him and Don wanted to give in, pound into him with abandon, but he forced himself to remember that Charlie was a virgin. He placed light hands on Charlie's hips, stabilizing him as Don pushed into him. He could feel Charlie's body straining under him, seeking friction for his cock and Don wrapped a hand around him, coordinating his rhythm and stroking him in time to his increasingly urgent thrusts.  
  
Charlie ground back again and again, kissing what skin he could reach, absolutely frantic with need and want, desperate to push them both higher, over the edge, together. He whimpered and chanted Don's name over and over again.  
  
Sweat slick skin under his hands, the sounds of their bodies colliding filling the air, and Charlie letting his name fall from his lips and Don was arching, coming hard, his vision blurring at the edges. His hand closed on Charlie's hip as he stroked him faster, wanting to tip him into oblivion.  
  
Charlie followed Don over the edge, crying his brother's name. Everything briefly went black and he whimpered as the world reasserted itself and sensation continued throughout his body.  
  
Don dropped his head to Charlie's back as they shuddered through the last of their combined release. "God," he breathed, shaking from the intensity of it all. It'd been far too long since he'd felt this good, and he wanted to close his eyes, let himself drift away on the sensations. Instead, he marshaled the last of his reserves to pull gently out of Charlie, toss the condom, and settle on his side, one arm draped across his brother's back, the other brushing sweaty curls off his forehead. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes, overwhelmed by physical sensation and a flood of emotion. "I love you, too," he whispered back, and forced his body to move a little so that he could curl into Don. "Was it--was it okay?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed because he couldn't look at Don and ask that question, he just couldn't.  
  
Smiling, Don leaned forward and kissed Charlie, a kiss meant to soothe and reassure. He only wished he had the vocabulary at the moment to adequately describe the experience, but the language centers of his brain were currently offline.   
  
"It was wonderful, Charlie. Glorious. Everything I could have imagined and more." He paused, looking closely at his brother. "And you, Charlie? Are you okay?"  
  
Charlie opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I'm okay. A little overwhelmed but--I'm good." He leaned forward and kissed Don gently, almost chastely.  
  
"Good, I'm glad," Don said. "I know--I know this is going to be strange, that it's going to take some effort to make it work, but I want to try." He closed his arms around his brother, holding him close and cradling him. Truth was, he didn't think he could ever let him go. Not now.   
  
"Me too," Charlie said, pillowing his head on Don's chest. He threw a casual arm across Don's stomach and let his eyes drift shut, the physical exertion and the lack of real sleep finally catching up to him.  
  
Don watched as Charlie drifted off, his breathing evening out. Kissing his temple lightly, he extracted himself, careful not to wake him and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He stepped out into the hall, closing the door most of the way but leaving a crack so he could see if Charlie stirred. He punched in the number he wanted.  
  
"Don!" came Coop's voice over the line. "Are you okay? What's going on? What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine, Coop. Everything's... fine," Don smiled. He knew Coop would be able to hear the fact that he'd just had mind-blowing sex in his voice, but he didn't care.   
  
Silence from Coop's end. And then a chuckle. "Okay, I see. So you gonna tell me about it or am I just going to have to imagine it?"  
  
"You're just going to have to imagine it for now. I'll talk to you later. Just... didn't want you to worry."  
  
"Fine." Don could hear the pout in Coop's voice and he chuckled. "Seriously, Don," Coop continued, "I'm happy for you. I don't get it, but I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks," Don said softly, clicking the phone shut. He walked back into his room to find that Charlie had sprawled across his bed. Shaking his head, he nudged at him until he rolled onto his side and could slide in behind him. He wrapped his arms around him again, letting his warmth pull him into sleep.


End file.
